Zodiac Consequences
by WhiteRat63
Summary: After the curse being broken, the Sohma’s are yet to know that someone very dear to them is about to lose their life.[REWRITTEN]


**Author's Note** - Sorry I haven't really done anything to this story.  
For what two or three years now? So I have decided I'd rewrite it once more and give it another try. Now this might be a bit more different depending on how you see it, but I'm twisting the plot around this time.

Enjoy.

**New Summary:** After the curse being broken, the Sohma's are yet to know that someone very dear to them is about to lose their life.

**Disclaimer Note-** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket, but Natsuki Takaya does.

* * *

-::Ch.1::-

My eyes shot wide open just listening to the words coming out of Hatori's mouth. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was like hearing the worst news ever coming from someone who was actually related to you. The words began to repeat in my head. Over and over again. I began to feel sad little by little deep within, breaking down slowly but painfully.  
Breathing got a bit more heaver absorbing the words, but I remained standing in the same posture.  
And yet still felt bewildered and lost.

" _I'm sorry to say this but, Tohru is diagnosed with a deadly cancer..."_

Having someone that you've known for awhile, and die just like that didn't seem like in option for me, well then again not to anyone who knows her I suppose.  
Turning my head to the opposite direction from which I was standing, my eyes stopped at the sight of the cat, wondering what his reaction was to all of this. As it was, him and Miss Honda were closer then I was with her. The thought of that made me feel anger within and jealously towards them. But I couldn't ruin what they had already, I'd just be in the way.

" _.. she has only about four weeks to live, there is possibly a treatment but it will not effect her now, at this stage. She may go home, but please be careful. I'm sorry were not able to do anything." _

Backing up against the wall, my head throbbed with sudden painful emotions.  
I didn't understand when I had first heard Hatori speak of the possibility of it be cancer, but I guess I thought to myself that the possibility of someone like her getting diagnosed with something like that, was never gonna happen but now I was proved wrong. The girl whom I was in love with, was going to die and all I could feel at the moment was sorrow beginning to swallow me whole. Hatori had finished speaking and left the room.

I was now at the floor sitting in an egg like position, with my head in my knees as I tried to remain calm. Small tears caught up to me, slipping past my eyes and up on the surface of my skin.  
Quickly I rubbed my face against my pants, so that know one could see my sorrow seeping through.

A sudden noise caught my attention, slowly moving my head up to see the door opening slightly revealing a pale hand and then Tohru. I stood up quickly and hugged her wishing that this would of never have happened. It was so hard to keep calm at that exact moment, that I started  
to crying again; she held me tighter.

That night I tossed and turned of dreams without her, which made it impossible to sleep.  
I suddenly couldn't help but wake up, feeling hot and sweaty.  
Deciding I'd do something else beside sleeping at the moment, I quietly headed downstairs trying not to wake anyone. Moments later I opened the fridge, took out the milk carton paused for a second to see that no one was around and drank from the carton.

Now closing the fridge and about to head upstairs I see the rat heading downstairs.

" _Great..." _I thought, as I stood there, starting to walk up the stair case. I crossed paths with Yuki, not bothering to even look at him, so I kept going up the steps. Opening the door to my room having a second thought, I quickly but slowly opened the door to Tohru's room and peeked inside, to find her asleep. Going close to her bed I leaned down to the level of the bed and kissed her soft head. I closed her door and went back to bed, but a last thought came into my mind as I was about to fall asleep.

" _Tomorrow I'll take Tohru out and make her have the time of her life.."_

As the sleepy cat fell asleep with a small tear at the side of his eye._  
_

* * *

**Sorry everyone for making this a short chapter as always, but I hope you at least enjoyed it. So what did everyone think of the new rewritten Zodiac Consequences?**

**Well till next time!**

**Please Review!**

**Karuri**


End file.
